The next generation
by Hummingbird101
Summary: Ten years after Goku left, an old enemy comes back and steals Pan and Trunks's three year old son. Thirteen years later Pan and Trunks are having marital problems after Trunks gets Marron pregnant. Will the couple hold up, and what happens when their thirteen year old daughter has to compete with their son in a Martial Arts Tournament? G/P G/V P/T kind of T/M M/U kind of
1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since Goku had left. Ten years of waiting for him to return to Earth. On each and every one of those days spent waiting his granddaughter looked up toward the night sky wishing for him to come back. She was a married woman, with a child and another one on the way, but she still sat outside wishing on stars. Every day it was the same wish _Please bring my grandpa back, please. _It had never worked, but she continued.

"Honey, you should come in, it's starting to rain," her husband, Trunks, was walking out of the door toward his beloved wife.

"Do you think he knows how much I miss him?" Pan asked looking over at Trunks.

"I'm sure he's thinking of you and your family every day." Trunks took her hand and kissed it gently. He helped Pan onto her feet and lead her into their home.

It wasn't in a remote location like the Son's house. Trunks had inherited Capsule Corp, and with all the money he had gotten, bought his family a nice home in the suburbs of the city. It was big enough for the family, but not to big as to show off. It had just enough rooms for the family, and a guest bedroom for when anyone visited. Down a short hallway was the living room, it had pictures of her and Trunks. One picture stood out the most. It was the last picture Pan had of her grandpa. In it was herself, Trunks, Giru, and Goku as a little boy. They were all huddled around a black star dragon ball. Pan kept this photo for years and would often get lost in her grandfather's expression.

Every day Trunks would see his wife's hopeless expression become more embedded in her face. She was only twenty one, yet she was often mistaken as a thirty year old woman. Her hair was graying, and her eyes became sunken into their sockets. He knew all too well she was exhibiting signs of depression. He had taken her to the best psychiatrists in the world but none knew what else to do. She had been on meds, talked out her feelings, they even tried hypnosis therapy, but nothing had worked.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Their son, Kami, walked out of his room to meet his parents in the living room, "Could you tuck me in?"

"Of course Kami, come along." Trunks picked the little boy up and carried him to his room. The little boy let out a weak yawn and rubbed his eyes as Trunks laid him down and covered him with the blankets. He kissed him on his forehead as he did every night.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Kami?"

"Why is Mommy always so sad? All she ever does any more is stare up at the sky. She don't never spend time with me."

Trunks didn't know how to answer his question. He wouldn't tell his son that his mother was depressed. Kami probably didn't even know what the word meant. He began to think and finally said, "Kami have you ever lost something and became so sad you started to cry?"

"When I lost my toy dinosaur in the park one time. It was my favorite toy in the whole world, but Mommy found it for me and I was happy again!"

Kami stopped and thought back. It was in July and Pan had brought him to the neighborhood park. She had sat down to sit and watch her son play with children his own age. He swung on the swings, slid down the slide, he did the things normal children would do at his age. Pan had looked down to read her book for a minute. Within that time an older child had taken Kami's dinosaur.

"Give me back my dinosaur!" he screamed. But the bully walked away with it holding the toy in the air as if it were a trophy. Kami became so angry he ran full force toward the bully and knocked him unconscious. Kami had blacked out, and when he woke back up, he didn't remember any of what had happened. Pan handed her son his toy, but never mentioned to him what had really happened that day.

"But Daddy, Mommy's not crying," Kami said.

"I know Kami, but adults need to be strong for their children. Mommy doesn't want you to see her cry, because she doesn't want you to cry. But she's even more saad than you were the day you lost your dinosaur."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kami?"

"What did Mommy loose?"

Trunks let out a sigh and looked down at his little boy. He was only three years old. Kami was born one week before Trunks and Pan had been wed, in fact he had been the reason they delayed the wedding. They were supposed to get married the day after he was born, but Kami was born late, so Pan and Trunk's wedding was delayed.

He thought back to the first time he ever held Kami. He was a small life, so delicate and fragile. Trunks was afraid of accidentally squeezing his newborn son to tightly, or dropping him from not holding on tight enough. In the end parental instinct kicked in and he gently rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. He looked down at the infant in his arms. The very arms that had battled so many evil doers, were the only support between life and death for the young child. A child who was truly his. He was born with his father's hair, but had his mother's dark eyes. The rest of his face was Trunks, from the size of the forehead, to the tip of his chin.

"Kami, Mommy lost a very important person in her life. He was a great man the whole world loved. He was the strongest man in the whole entire universe. Kami, your mother lost her Grandpa."

Kami blinked not knowing why loosing a grandfather would cause someone to be so sad for so long. His grandpa Vegita had left them a long time ago in order to train. But it didn't matter to him since he had always had Grandpa Gohan to turn to in times of need.

"Why does Mommy miss her grandpa so much?"

"Kami, Mommy had a very special bond to her grandpa. They loved each other as much as we love each other. Your Great-grandpa saved the earth all the time, he started when he was only eleven years old."

"Wow! My great-grandpa really was great! Where is he Daddy?"

"That's why he's lost Kami, no body knows where he is."

"Not even Grandpa Gohan?"

"No Kami, not even Grandpa Gohan."

"Oh."

"Good night Kami," Trunks looked back to his son as he closed the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Could you leave my door open?" Kami asked sitting up in his bed, "so great-grandpa can come in my room and visit me if he wants?"

Trunks smiled and looked down at his son's innocent face, "Of course I can Kami."

Trunks went down the stairs and saw his wife asleep on the couch. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He balanced on one foot and lifted the covers open with the other. Gently he placed Pan on the mattress and tucked her in. Trunks went to the other side of their bedroom and turned off their lights. He walked over the the bed quietly so not to disturb his sleeping beauty. He climbed into the bed and fell asleep, leaving the family as he remembered it. The way he continued to think of it, because after that night, it was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing everyone's been waiting for, what's gonna happen to This family? Who's the mysterious Villain? Find out now on this fan based fiction of Dragon Ball (GT/Z) not sure what to put it as...

* * *

Kami lay asleep in his bed. Dreams were buzzing around his head, dreams of fighting, of his parents, but mostly his great grandfather he had never met. As he slept, an evil was lurking in his house. One most had forgotten about long ago. The man walked up the stair case toward Kami's bedroom. The door was already open, so he was able to walk in easily. The villain scooped up the boy and flew out the window, off through the night sky. Kami wouldn't see his family again for thirteen years.

"Where is he!" Trunks had woken up to find Kami missing. At first he had thought his son was playing hide and go seek, but Trunks had searched the entire house, he even called for Kami to come out, but with no luck. Soon he realized his son was not playing around, he was truly missing.

Pan came out of a room crying, "I can't find him. Trunks, I'm scared. What if someone kidnapped him?"

"Pan don't worry. We'll find him, I'm sure of it."

They continued to search the house. Within a few hours the best detectives in the world were at the home. Not a single detective among the group had ever failed a case. Each was the best in their part of the world. Among all of the cops and detectives, none could find a single clue toward the missing child.

"I'm sorry sir. We can't find a single hint that the boy was ever kidnapped. There's absolutely no evidence to prove it," apologized the chief of police.

"No... he can't be gone! He has to be here, I tucked him into bed last night!" Trunks fumed. He was angry at himself, he was angry at the police and detectives, he was angry at the whole world for taking his son, his only son, away from him.

Pan was next to Trunks. She didn't say a single word but instead just stood there. Last night she didn't even bother to say "good night" to Kami. Instead she was sitting on the couch, depressed about the past. Now Pan knew she had to put the past behind her and get around the loss of her grandpa. Now she had to worry about her missing son, and the child she was carrying. Now she had to support her husband, and he had to support her as they faced the difficult challenge of finding out who stole their little boy, and how they were going to find him.

She looked over to Trunks, and spoke her first words in hours, "Trunks, we need to find him."

* * *

In an abandoned mountain area far away from any civilization, far away from even Gohan and Chi-chi's homes near Mount Paozu, Kami was waking up to the sun in his eyes. He had no recollection of who he was, he just knew he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He looked around for water or food, but couldn't find any near by. Instead he looked over and saw a man with long black hair. The man wore strange armor, and had a mysterious green, glass screen over one of his eyes. He had a mean look on his face, Kami took it as meaning "you mess up, I mess you up. Bad."

With all that seemed mean about the man, something also seemed familiar. Maybe it was the black hair. Perhaps it was the deep, dark, black eyes. No, the thing that was so distantly familiar was his intense need to fight. It was a basic need Kami also had deep inside him. It was the same need all Saiyans possessed. The very need that had gotten them into a war. The one that caused Freeza to begin to worry that they would over come his rule. The eventual reason why their home planet was blown up. It was that need that some how made Kami believe that they could somehow connect.

Then, something strange happened, the man smiled, "Hey kid, I'm your, uh, your..." his smile widened and turned into a smirk, "your Uncle, Raditz."

"If you're my uncle, then where are my parents?" Kami asked.

Raditz hadn't exactly figured out how to execute his plan. He knew to pick up Kakarot's youngest decedent, and to use him to defeat all of his family, and eventually take over the Earth. He would soon have Vegita bowing down to him. But the rest he hadn't thought about. One would think that after escaping Hell, and spending years of hiding he would have come up with more of a plan.

"Your parents. They were... killed," he began his lie. "Your, I mean, our family was killed by a bunch of monsters."

"Who killed them?" Kami asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you remember anything? It was the Son family! They came in one night and killed every one, you were hidden away. When they set the house on fire I thought no one could survive, but you had managed to escape. I found you with a giant gash on the back of your head." In truth, the gash on Kami's head was from Raditz dropping him on the ground on their way to the secluded location.

Kami began to cry. How could people be that evil. Evil enough to kill an entire family, then burn down their home. Why would someone do it? Did his family do something to them first? No, his family must have been filled with good people. Weren't they nice people? Kami didn't remember, but something in his gut told him that they must have been.

"Don't cry child. We'll get them back for everything they've done, I promise you."

"How... how are we gonna... do that?" Kami asked between tears and sniffles.

"An eye for an eye."

* * *

Months after Kami's disappearance, he was presumed dead. A few miles away from Trunks and Pan's home they found blood that was identified as Kami's. The couple burned most of his possessions and placed them in an urn, which they kept in their bedroom with his picture and toy dinosaur next to it. A funeral was held, all of their friends and family came, all except Vegita and Goku. The whole funeral was filled with an eerie feeling. One of their own was dead, forever. There were no dragon balls to bring him back. Their lives would never be blessed with another Kami.

A few days after the funeral, Pan went into labor with her second child. She was at home grieving Kami, as she often did, when her water broke. Immediately she called Trunks, the baby wasn't due for another month. The stress had caused her to go into labor early. Trunks rushed out of his work and flew to the hospital. Pan was being rolled through the doors as Trunks landed in front of the hospital.

"Are you doing okay Pan?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Trunks, will you promise me something?" Pan said.

"What is it?"

"Promise that this child won't ever get hurt. Promise to keep them safe. And promise that every night we'll tuck them into bed together. And every morning, we'll say 'good morning.'"

"Of course we will Pan. This child will be loved more than any child ever was or ever will be." Trunks assured her.

The doctors took her into another room. Trunks had to stay outside of it since the baby was so premature they were afraid of the immune system not being fully developed. As he waited outside the room he called his mom, Chi-chi, Pan's parents, and her uncle. Of course the whole gang had to be there. Videl called Mr. Satan, Gohan called up Krillan and his family. Through a long phone chain, everyone was there for the arrival of the newest member of their growing crew. The baby was born a few minutes after the last of the gang, Yamcha, got to the hospital.

Pan had given birth to a baby girl. In the groups eyes, she was perfect. He black hair was starting to sprout from the top of her head. Her eyes looked just like Goku. She had Pan's head, but Trunks showed up in her little nose. She looked like any average human, until they noticed it. Coming out of the blanket was a tiny tail.

"What... what is that?" asked Bulma, knowing what the tail meant. The family looked in the same direction as her. The tail was moving around under the blanket.

"It's a... tail," Pan answered, unsure of why Bulma would be so afraid of a little tail on her baby.

"Pan, that tail's not a good thing. You need to make sure that she never looks at a full moon. Ever. Do you understand?" Bulma explained.

Pan blinked, not understanding why her mother-in-law would say something like that, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay," interrupted Chi-chi, "what's her name going to be?"

The couple looked at each other. They hadn't thought of any names for a girl. They both agreed to name her after a food to keep with the Son tradition. But what kind of food? Pan looked around at the room she was in. She looked down at her plate of hospital food. They didn't give her much, just some seeds, and a sandwich on buns.

"Goma, Son Goma,"she said after looking at the sesame seed bun.

* * *

Sorry I didn't do any author notes in the last chapter, I forgot to even do a second draft, because it was eleven by the time I put that story up, and I couldn't sleep knowing it wasn't finished. If there are any double a's, I'm sorry. My computer has a weird glitch and does that all the time. Next time I'm jumping ahead, unless I get a bunch of people protesting it so Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is longer than usual. So it's been 13 years. Every name was chosen carefully, so if you're ever bored look up the names. Please enjoy! (I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT) Oh, and do you like my "beautiful" Drawing?

* * *

Goma woke up earlier than usual. Most of the time she would lay in bed until her mom would get her up and ready for school, or on the weekends her dad would wake her up for some training. They didn't want their daughter to get hurt, so ever since she could walk they began to train her in martial arts. She wasn't as good at it as her parents or the rest of her family, but she could beat up anyone who tried to hurt her.

She flicked her tail. In school she would hide it under her pants. Trunks made sure she always trained her tail. His father had told him stories of Saiyans being defeated because their enemies had gotten their tail and squeezed to hard. She shuttered at the thought. Her life had always been simple, no bad guys, no destruction of the planet, just school and training.

At first Goma hesitated, but finally got out of bed. She was thirteen today. He had to come for her birthday back for her birthday. He would always leave his trips early to be there. Goma left her house and walked into their yard outside. She hopped onto the swing hanging from their tree in the back yard. The branch started to jiggle up and down and she knew exactly what that meant.

"Saru!" Goma exclaimed.

"Hey little Cuz," he jumped off the branch causing it to move some more.

Saru was Goten's only son. He was the youngest and had three older sisters. Despite being the youngest, Saru was already sixteen. Although they weren't technically cousins, they still called each other cousins, since it was to hard to explain. The two had grown up with each other, Saru was like a big brother to Goma, but lately he went on more and more trips. His new girl friend lived in a town far away, and he would spend days at her house. Her name was Tama, and to Goma she was the most evil person on the face of the Earth. She said she loved Saru, but Goma knew if a stronger guy came along she would dump Saru in a second.

"Did you get me anything from the country?" Goma asked excitedly.

"Of course. I even passed Grandma's old house and picked up something cool! It was just sitting on the floor, weird right?" He took the backpack off his back and opened it up. The inside revealed a small package wrapped up in wrapping paper with colorful words and ribbons. Sticking out of the top of the bag was a weird looking stick.

"What's that Saru?" Goma asked, pointing to the stick.

"I don't know, I found it in the house. If Grandma was still alive I bet she'd know."

There was a small silence. Chi-chi had died a year after Goma was born. Bulma didn't last long after her. Through out all the years that passed, Vegita never once came back to see his family. Nobody even knew if he was still alive. Most of the Z warriors had passed away, 18 was the last of her generation left.

Goma broke their moment of silence, "Maybe Mom knows!"

"Yeah, your mom knows a lot about old stuff, maybe she could help."

The two walked into the house, side by side. Nothing had changed, except they now had two spare bedrooms instead of one. Trunks had sold Capsule corp to his sister, but still worked there as an engineer. She was never good with machines, but was amazing with managing companies. She married the heir to the second largest company in the world, and Capsule Corp combined with it, making it the largest company by far. They only married for the money, but had a daughter named Panchy.

The cousins walked into the living room and found Pan watching a martial arts tournament from many years ago. There was a strange man with black hair and a beard, the announcer called him Mr. Satan. He was making a scene, but didn't look tough. Even Goma could easily beat him. His opponent was a big pink blob, named Buu. As they fought, Saru and Goma both knew Buu was letting Mr. Satan win the fight, but why? They walked up and watched the rest of the match. Pan saw them as they walked up and began to explain.

"The man with the beard is my other grandpa, Mr. Satan, he died when you were just a baby. During that time he was the world's hero, so when he died the whole world felt unprotected. People began looting stores, barricading their houses, it was a big mess. But then the current world hero-"

Saru and Goma finished this sentence, "Majuub!"

"That's right, Majuub, took his place and controlled the people of Earth. Did you know he used to be two different people?" The two shook their heads. "Yes, the pink blob on the T.V is one of the two halves. The other half, however, was a poor island boy named Uub. My grandpa took him as his only student. He was the reincarnation of an evil Buu who tried to take over the Earth and destroy it, but my grandpa took care of him and we still have the world."

"Wow Mom! That's amazing! I didn't know Marron's husband was that incredible." Goma said and turned to Saru, "Told you she knew everything!"

"I only know what my dad and grandpa told me," she corrected. "So Saru, are you going to be here for a while?"

"Of course! On my trip I was flying past the old Son home and found this," he pulled the pole out of his bag. "What is it Pan?"

"I've never seen it. But Master Roshi might know. Mr. Popo might know too," She responded. "Your dad and I were going to go the look out tomorrow anyway for a Z warrior reunion. You could come too, I think Majuub's bringing his kids."

"I think Dad was talking about that last time I was home. He said he would head there the day before since we live so far away," Saru said.

"When was the last time you were home?" Goma asked. Saru hated being home. Goten and Valese had moved so far away from everyone else, and he loved spending time with Goma, plus his mom was a terrible cook. Most of the time he stayed at Goma's house with her. He even enrolled in her school. His parents didn't seem to care, they were to busy with their jobs and his sister, Hebi, getting married.

"I think it was some time last month, or the month before that..." He responded unsure of how long it really was.

"Two months! Have you at least called them to tell them you're okay?" Pan yelled at her cousin. She hated the thought of her uncle being worried about his only son.

"I sent them a letter a few weeks ago."

Pan stormed out of the room. Goma and Saru heard the phone being picked up. Angry fingers pecked at each individual number. Soon there was a dial tone. The next thing they knew, Pan had stuck the phone in Saru's face. He picked it up and waited for someone to pick up. His mom was on the other end.

"Hey Mom," Saru said while smiling, "I'm fine, Pan just wanted me to give you guys a call. Oh she did, that's great! Dad went to a business meeting for a few days, I'll just have to talk to him later. How's Tori? Oh good, she was hoping to go to that college. Do you know when Hebi's wedding is? Oh no that's fine, when ever you know. Yes Mom, I'm going to finish school up here. Because it has a better educational system and more opportunities." Saru and his mom fought over the phone for a few minutes, and finally Saru hung up on her.

Ever since Saru enrolled in the city school, Valese worried about him. She didn't like that he was so far away from his home. Any time he called they would get into the same argument. That was the biggest reason why Saru left. He and his mom argued about everything. Goten would be out at a "business meeting" most of the time. He had never told Valese about the Z warriors, or Saiyans. When she had decided to name their son "Saru" Goten cringed a little, thinking that she had discovered his secret. In reality, she just always liked monkeys.

Saru and Goma walked outside. Most days they would race to the city by flying or running at incredible speeds. Saru would always win. Goma wasn't as strong or as fast as any of her relatives. She probably wasn't even as strong as Yamcha was, but she could beat up an average person and that's all she ever needed. The two took their time walking to the city. It was pretty far away. In fact most people would take a car to get to it, but Saru hated car rides, so they walked. They walked for half an hour until they got bored and flew the rest of the way.

They landed in an abandoned alley and walked out into the world of tall buildings and flying cars. Every machine had the Capsule Corp logo on it. Most of the time they would walk around, grab some ice cream and go to the park, but today they had a mission. Find the perfect birthday cake.

"What about this one?" Saru asked pointing to a cake with Mr. Satan's face on it. "It has your great grandpa's face on it."

"Ew no, it's carrot flavored. Plus that guy's a fake," Goma replied.

"Okay not the best idea, but we've looked at every cake in the store! Isn't there any cake you like?"

Goma rounded a corner and found the perfect cake. "Hey, Saru I found the one I want!" Goma called to Saru who was busy making faces at a fruit cake.

It was the perfect cake. Two stories high, with a little chocolate Goku holding up the second part. The bottom layer was decorated as a martial arts arena, and the top was made to look like the Earth. Around the sides it said "Happy Birthday to a Future Champion!" There was no better cake in the world for Goma.

The pair went up to the cashier. "Hi, I'd like to buy the cake over there," she pointed toward the Goku cake.

"Of course, you have the money for it right?" The cashier asked.

Goma took out the bills her dad had given her. "This should cover it. Why is there a cake of Goku anyway?"

The cashier was boxing up the cake. "Didn't you hear? They're opening up a new arena and putting his statue up in it, along with a bigger statue of Mr. Satan. There's even going to be a special tournament in it's honor." He pointed to a wall with a poster on it. "All the information you need is on that poster. That'll be sixty zeni."

Goma paid and walked over to the poster. The tournament would be in a week. There would be an adult and kids division. The winner of the kids division wins five thousand zeni, the adult division winner wins ten thousand zeni and the title of world champion. The two winners face each other off in an quick match, then they both get the honor of unveiling the statues of Goku and Mr. Satan.

"Hey look!" Saru pointed to a small sentence surrounded by an explosion bubble, "'Guest co-host, Son Pan!' Why didn't your mom tell us?"

"I don't know, but let's enter! It'll be fun, I've never competed before, and my dad won the kids division one year."

"Yeah! With our luck, we'll face each other first round." The pair laughed and walked out of the shop and into an alley where they flew into the sky.

Moments after they left the shop, another boy walked in. He turned to the poster and smiled. He knew exactly how to get revenge. This tournament was only the first step.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And, not trying to beg for reviews or anything but, when ever anyone reviews I do a happy dance and smile for three days straight. Plus my favorite pet died.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, so I just realized I have no life so I'll update more often now. Enjoy.

I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/GT)

* * *

Like most of her birthdays, Goma's thirteenth was a simple celebration with her mom, dad, and Saru. They had a cake, sang the song, wished her a happy birthday and gave her the presents. Saru's Present was first. Goma shook it in her hands, but he quickly stopped her.

"Careful, it's breakable!" He warned.

She grabbed the card on the top. It was nothing special, just a generic birthday card. There was nothing inside, just Saru's signature. Next she untied the ribbons, each one was curled at the end. She turned the box around to it's side and undid the tape. It didn't come off easily, so she just ripped open the rest of the paper.

She unfolded the flaps of the box to find packing peanuts everywhere. She dug around and found it. The gift Saru had gotten her from far away. It had to be a great present, he traveled so far. Then again, most years Saru would build up the suspense just for her to find a book or dirty magazine, the later he took back and took her out for ice cream after.

She took the present out of the box. It was a picture frame. Around it was decorated macaroni and buttons. Inside the frame was a picture of her and Saru as little kids under the tree in the yard. Goma remembered them making the frame together. It was back when Goten lived nearby. Saru was seven and read any book he could to Goma, who at the time was only four. She was leaning over in front of him to see the pictures. Valese had seen the two and thought the image to be adorable, she quickly went inside and took what seemed like thousands of pictures of the two.

"Thank you Saru, it's such a great picture of us!" She smiled and gave Saru a one armed hug.

Her next target was the gift her parents were bringing out. The package was flat and rectangular. Clothes. Even though Goma was a teenage girl the thought of new clothes was still boring to her. They were only there to keep you warm and covered, why did people enjoy new ones so much if their purpose was all the same? A disappointed Goma began to open up her present when Trunks stopped her.

"Aren't you going to open the card first?" he asked.

She looked down at the card she had ripped off. No one bothered to lick it shut and just tucked the flap under the rest of the envelope. She put her finger in and pinched the flap, opening the envelope. It wasn't very special on the outside, but when she opened it, a few folded papers flew out. She picked them up and looked them over. There were three or four, the paper on top was the a copy of the poster Saru and her saw at the bakery. Under it was print outs of her great grandfather competing, along with some of his friends. A few even showed Pan battling against people ten times her size at the age of four.

With new excitement Goma opened her gift. Inside the box was a neatly folded orange Gi. It looked just like the one her mother, great grandfather and most of their friends had worn to their martial arts tournaments. She slowly picked it up and examined it. Why would her parents buy her a brand new Gi if she had never entered a tournament before? She looked it over again, amazed by all of it. Was this how people felt when they got new clothes, because it felt amazing.

"Why a Gi?" Goma asked.

"Well, your mom and I have been talking. We think it's time you enter a tournament. That is as long as you want to," Trunks explained.

"We waited for a few years since I knew they were building a statue for Grandpa. So would you like to go?" Pan added.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES! I've been wanting to enter my whole life!" Goma said excitedly.

Pan was placing the remnants of the cake into the box. She looked at the untouched Goku and thought back to the days she wished on stars for him to come back. After Kami's death and Goma's birth, she realized that the stars wouldn't help her, that her Grandpa wouldn't come back to see her or his other grandchildren.

She looked out a window to the backyard. Saru and Goma were practicing while Trunks coached them. He was a wonderful father and husband. Why couldn't she see any of the great things in her life during her depression? The great things like her husband, her son, her family. They were all there, she just wasn't able to see it. Back then she had more family, she had her grandma, Bulma, Yamcha, even Krillin but now they were all gone forever. She thought of all the nights she had planned on killing herself, only to be persuaded otherwise by her husband. Looking at her current life, she was happy that she never succeeded.

"Hey Mom, come outside! You and Dad should spar!" Called an excited Goma from outside.

Pan broke away from her thoughts and ventured into the yard. The grass was freshly cut, the smell was still in the air. Her vegetable garden was just starting to blossom, soon it would produce food for the mix matched family. It was nice having Goma and Saru home from school, even if the day after tomorrow they had to go back to their separate schools. Saru attended a private school in West City dedicated to their grandpa. The school uniforms only consisted orange and blue. He was truly a smart child, he was able to go purely on scholarships he had earned.

Goma, however, didn't get any of her father's intelligence. She was an average student, never standing out in any subject except P.E. She went to a public school, not far from Saru's school. She claimed that she didn't want to stand out from the crowd by being to smart or to dumb, but in reality, she knew if she was well known people would find out about her family and she would get mobbed by people.

"Come on Honey, let's go," Trunks encouraged.

Pan laughed and said, "We haven't done this in a while."

The two took their fighting stances and began. Pan started by running up and punching him in the chest, only to have her wrist caught before hitting. She freed herself, and started to go at it. Punches were blocked on both sides, but Pan seemed to be on the offense. Trunks came to kick her but she jumped before he had the chance. The two took to the sky. They were fighting at incredible speeds, the only way to watch was sensing their ki. They floated down to the ground and stopped.

The husband and wife smiled at each other. They loved their little spars. Most of the time they would be to busy to enjoy each others company. Trunks was a at work for long hours on the week days, and Pan worked late at night and on weekends in a store as the manager. It was days like these that the couple was able to bond.

The rest of the night was spent star gazing. They looked up to the heavens. The vastness of space was nothing new to Pan or Trunks, they had seen a lot of it. Their adventures took them far beyond what they could see in the yard. Goma and Saru saw a black void, continuing out into unknown territory. The stars were spotted into layers of solar systems. Every once in a while, someone would point out a constellation. But none of them were really thinking of the stars. They each were thinking something different.

Trunks looked out and remembered the trip that he and Pan had bonded during. The adventures they had. He thought of Giru, who had returned to outer space to help his planet. Pan had been sad, but understood the reason very well. Trunks thought of the day he and Pan had been wed. It was a clear and beautiful day. He was in the front with Goten as his best man. As Pan walked down the aisle, he couldn't help but stare. She was wearing her grandmother's wedding dress. Her hair was up, it looked nice that way. Their wedding was flawless. The reception was amazing. All their friends, family and co workers were there. Their day couldn't have gotten any better.

Saru looked up and thought of his future. It seemed to be bright. He was smart, had a girlfriend, and he was strong. Surely things would go great. He hardly had to do anything to get into a college. Trunks had offered him a job in Capsule Corp as a scientist if he chose to become one. But then he thought to the more recent future. Where would he go to college? What career would he choose? Did he really want a job as a scientist? Of course he did, they made money he was good at it, but would he enjoy it? Why not, he was amazing at it, why wouldn't someone enjoy something they're good at? But the thought still stayed in his head, did he really want to be a scientist for a company?

Goma was tired. She always was after her birthday. She looked up into the sky. It was hypnotizing. The stars went on forever. She looked into it deeply and found more stars. She thought of the tournament. How would she win against Saru if he was so much better than her? Goma thought up battle strategies, and practice. Then an unsettling thought came to mind. School. How she hated it. The work itself wasn't hard, it was the people. All of them made fun of her. Most of the time it was for being the great granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Goku, but not being able to fight. When she did fight off a bully, people made fun of her for being a strong girl. No matter what she did, Goma could not fit in. Life was hard, especially for the great granddaughter of Goku and Mr. Satan.

Pan stared into the heavens and imagined how different her life could be. She thought of whit if her grandpa hadn't died. She imagined her life with her son still in it. Her mind went to a darker place. What if she had committed suicide with Goma still unborn? She wouldn't have the greatest joy in her life, she would have robbed Trunks of his two most precious things. She thought of dieing after Goma was born. Trunks would have to raise a daughter all on his own. He final thoughts were of little Kami. The last moments she had seen him, walking down the stairs to ask to be tucked in. What if, somewhere he was still alive. But, no, that was impossible. Wasn't it?

* * *

In a deserted area far away, Kami looked into the stars. Unknown to him, his family was doing the same. He had been told that his family was dead, he and his Uncle Raditz were the only ones left. Every night, after intense training, he would look into the stars and think of his dead family. He thought of them as kind and loving. He imagined a beautiful mother and strong father. His siblings must have loved him and cared for him. He might have had cousins who died. He had grown up his entire life with a deep hatred for the Son family. He thought that they had killed his own family, and for that they must also be killed.

"Spich, come down for more training!" Raditz called to Kami, whom he had renamed.

"Coming Uncle!" he called back.

Kami jumped down from the cliff he was laying on and ran toward his uncle. Everyday was like this. He trained and trained until he passed out, or until Raditz was tired. Some days he would get off, but only to go interact with people as part of his training. In a few days he was being sent to school in order complete their plans.

Raditz had formulated his plan in Hell. When Android 17 opened the hole, he escaped and flew off into hiding. He stayed there for years, training and perfecting his plan. He knew exactly how to get revenge on his brother. And Spich was only the beginning of it.

* * *

So Spich is kind of like spinach since all Saiyans are named after a vegetable. Please correct my mistakes and review! Thanks to anyone who has been, I'll mention names in the next chapter. Since I have no life it will probably be out in a few hours or tomorrow... I really need a life...


	5. Chapter 5

So, this took a while. So this is based off my family reunions, and some of the parties they had during Dragon Ball Z. If you have any requests please hit up the review section ASAP!

A special thanks to my only reviewer boby333!

I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/GT)

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Trunks asked his family.

The group was wearing backpacks. They planned on flying to the Lookout and staying the night. Most of their friends were doing the same. It had been a few years since they had seen all their friends. Not many were left. 18 was still alive, but Krillan had died of a heart attack a year ago. Seeing Bulla wasn't anything new, Trunks saw her on a daily basis. The only warriors left were Gohan, Videl, Goten Trunks, Pan, Majuub and Master Roshi. Of course the reunion was also for those who were with them for many years like the Kais, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Everyone would bring their families, making the party bigger, but the group was still smaller than it once was.

"Ready Dad!" Goma answered. She was going to wear her new Gi to show the others. Her hair was up in a tall ponytail and was swaying behind her.

The four took off into the sky. Goma loved the feeling of flying, she felt free. As if nothing could hold her. A flock of birds flew by and stopped to stare at the strange people flying. Some days Goma would fly into the sky to sit and relax. It was perfect in the air. No distractions, no drama, no fighting. Just her, the birds and the clouds.

The lookout was coming up quickly. Dende, Mr. Popo, Goten and two of his daughters were waving at the incoming arrivals. They hugged said their hellos. Everyone was glad to see each other. Goten hugged his son and asked him about his school.

"You guys are the first ones to arrive," Dende stated. "Besides them," he gestured to Goten and his daughters.

Goten had never told his wife or youngest daughter about his fighting or the Z Warriors. They were told he was at a conference for a few days. Hebi, his oldest daughter, told them she had wedding planning to do. And Ramu told her mom she was apartment searching. They never told Tori since she was always childish and seemed to be a copy of her mom. If they told her, she would tell her mom and Valese would get angry at Goten for lying to her for years. Goten never told his wife because he knew she would overreact to the news of him fighting aliens and evil monsters from Hell.

Ramu had just turned twenty. Goma always thought of her as the most artistic person in the family. She didn't seem to follow the path of either of her parents. She wasn't girly like Valese or Tori. But she wasn't into fighting or starting a family like Goten or Hebi. Ramu was happy being single. She had never wanted kids or a husband and she was making a good living working at an art museum and selling her paintings. Ramu always wore an apron over her tie dyed t-shirt and stained overalls. As usual she had her brown hair tied in two braids held together with mix matched rags. Her black eyes were complemented with a red tie dyed shirt.

Hebi, on the other hand, was not one to wear bright colors. She preferred a plain black dress with heavy boots. Some one looking at her long black hair and brown eyes would think she was very dark and mean, but she was far from it. Hebi was the sweetest person. Not many people knew her well enough to tell, but deep inside all Hebi wanted was a husband and kids. Her wish finally came true when her neighbor confessed he had loved her since the day he saw her. They dated for a year and two months ago he proposed to her.

Goma started to feel at home. She loved her mom's side of the family. Everyone seemed to get along. Her dad's side, however, was always feuding about something. Now the biggest thing was who would get their mom's Dragon Radar. Trunks had calmly explained that in her will Bulma stated that he get all inventions and blue prints since he understood how they worked. At first Bulla was fine with it then she realized that that was a lot of stuff and wanted only her mom's first invention, the Dragon Radar. They were at a standstill and continued to argue with each other.

That wasn't the biggest reason Goma hated them. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Bulla's only child, Panchy. The two hated each other. The minute they made eye contact an argument broke out. Just as Goma was thinking this, the family arrived.

"Hey guys!" Bulla said while happily waving to Goten, excluding the rest of his family and friends.

Bulla still wasn't happy that Goten had chosen Valese over her. She was even more upset when they had Hebi. She immediately went out to find her own husband and married the richest man she could find. At the time Bulla thought being rich would make her as happy as Goten was. She never felt any happier so she instructed her husband to get her pregnant. He tried to convince her other wise but she thought that having a child would give her happiness.

After nine months, Panchy was born. Bulla instructed baby sitters to do all the hard work. She only wanted the baby if she was clean. Even then she would only hold the baby for a few minutes and then get bored. What Bulla didn't understand was that the fun of a baby isn't holding it or taking pictures with it, but raising the child and rocking it to sleep. Bulla soon found happiness in running the company and making drama with her brother.

"Uh, hey Bulla. How's it going?" he asked as politely as possible.

"Great! Panchy got straight A's and was the head cheerleader in her school, the youngest ever! I guess she inherited more than just looks from me!" Bulla bragged.

A small copy of Bulla stepped out of the jet. The only difference was her short hair and clothes. Goma looked over to the girl. Panchy was her biggest enemy. Ever since they were little, Goma would go around minding her own business and then Panchy would come along and get her in trouble. When Panchy and Uub'a son, Kashtan, started dating the first thing Panchy did was insult Goma, telling her that she was an ugly mess and that she would never date anyone.

Panchy scouted out her surroundings. She spotted Trunks and ran up to hug him. "Hi Uncle Trunks!" she greeted.

"Hey Panchy, how's my favorite little niece?" he asked.

"Great, I got all A's. Did Goma?" Panchy knew that Goma wasn't as smart as her, but liked to hear the answer every time.

"No, she's just average. But it's okay as long as she tries."

"Mom said she thinks Goma should be held back a year since she isn't doing great in school."

"Well," Trunks started, glaring at his sister, "C's are average, so there's no need to keep her back. Maybe your mom should keep her nose in her own business."

"Humph," was the only response from Bulla.

Panchy made her rounds, hugging everyone and giving nice smiles as she went. She deliberately skipped Goma and hugged Saru for a longer time than anyone else. Panchy liked to hurt Goma in any way possible and knew how close her and Saru were.

After a half hour everyone had arrived. Panchy was attached at the hip with her boyfriend, Kashtan. His twin sister, Kastanie, and Saru spared while Marron, Pan and Hebi watched and made wedding plans. Master Roshi watched too, but mostly watched Kastanie. 18 saw this and slapped him across the face calling him a dirty old man. Bulla was being shown Ramu's latest designs for new capsule shirts and cases. Majuub and Goten talked about battles they had fought in. Inside the Kais and Mr. Popo were preparing rooms and food. Gohan and Videl sat at the edge watching the Earth's people go about their lives, enjoying each others company.

While all this was happening, a bored girl walked around the lookout. She couldn't find much to do. Most of the time she and Saru would walk around and talk, but he really wanted to practice with Kastanie since she was much stronger than Goma. As she waas turning a corner she remembered something, _'Oh yeah, I have to ask Mr. Popo or Master Roshi about that stick!'_ She looked in her bag and Saru's but it wasn't in either. Then it hit her. While she was packing she had put the stick on their table.

_'I should probably go tell Dad I'm going home to get the stick'_ she thought.

Goma searched the Lookout. She went past Saru's spar with Kastanie. Said hello to her Grandparents. She even smiled at Kashtan and ignored Panchy. Soon Goma found herself asking for help from Mr. Popo. The black genie was making the bed of a room, probably the one Goten slept in last night, and saw the girl enter the room.

"Hello Goma, can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Goma replied.

"I think he's with Dende. Are you still having trouble sensing ki?" Mr. Popo had tried to help Goma many times before after her father had failed, but she just had a hard time with it.

"I've gotten a little better, but I need a lot of time to concentrate. It's easier just to ask." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and smiling.

"They should be down the hall, a few doors down on the left."

"Thanks Mr. Popo!" with that Goma ran off to see her dad.

"Just like Goku." Mr. Popo said as he watched the girl run off.

Goma walked down the hall, trying to sense her father's ki. She never was any good at it. She felt as though there was a ki far away that kept her mind occupied most of the time. Some days it was as if the ki was in the same town or even building as her. She tried to follow it once, but it kept getting further and further away. Goma figured it was her imagination and shrugged it off, but some days it just felt so real...

She was so busy thinking that she almost passed the door. Goma would have missed it if she hadn't heard the hushed conversation in the door.

"So you haven't had any luck either," Said a voice, she instantly recognized it as her dad's.

"No,"said another, Goma knew it belonged to Dende. "Have you tried to sense his ki?"

"That was the first thing I did when he wasn't in his bed, but I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Trunks, listen, we've been friends for a while and I'm telling you this as a friend. Maybe... maybe you..." Dende stopped to gather his thoughts, "maybe you can't find him because he isn't anywhere to be found. You've been looking nonstop for thirteen years and haven't found anything. Don't you think it's weird that he hasn't tried to find you, or that you can't sense his ki?"

"You don't understand, you've never lost a child. Your only son at that. As much as I love Goma, she isn't a boy. I can't teach her anything my father taught me. She doesn't even have my last name. Kami did. Even if all logic says he's... he's..." Trunks looked for another word, not wanting to say the awful word he was thinking, "no where. I know, deep in my heart that he's somewhere, looking for his family."

Goma waited for Trunks to finish his speech before opening the door as loudly as she could. "Dad?" she called into the room.

"Oh, Goma, I'm over here." He answered

She walked toward Dende and him. "Dad, can I go home really quick to grab something for Mr. Popo or Master Roshi to look at?"

"I think Mr. Popo and the Kais are almost done with the food, after we eat you can." Dende said.

Goma agreed and walked away from the room, knowing she had stumbled into a conversation that should have remained between Trunks and Dende. She agreed not to mention it to anyone. One question kept coming into Goma's mind. Who were they talking about?

* * *

Far away from the look out, a lilac haired boy was training. Suddenly he felt a large amount of power concentrated at one point. He knew it had to be the Sons, maybe he could kill them all in one blow. He knew his uncle would disapprove of his plan, but the pride after wards would be enough to justify it. He stopped training for a moment, and prepared to fly off. A blast came out of nowhere and hit in front of him. The boy looked up to see a his uncle scowling at him. Raditz language for "get back to work."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this. I think this story will fit in between the hundred year section so there will be no Dragon Balls, I know that it defeats the purpose of the name. Do you like the match ups? Personally I hate Bulla (if you couldn't tell) but to make people happy I could write another one with Goten and Bulla together... Review your oppinions please, it makes me happy and a better writer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long... the fourth of July, the moving to an apartment, the packing, the college searches. So busy for so many things! Any way, here it is. Also this story is OVER NINE THOUSAND WORDS!

* * *

The Z warriors gathered around a long table outside. Goma seated herself between Saru and Trunks. As they did at every meal during the reunions, each told what had happened during the last year.

Bulla started off by saying how much the company had grown. Now she had more money than any other company in the world. She went on to brag about her daughter and her achievements in school. They continued around the table, next to Bulla was Panchy who stated most of what her mom said and added the fact that she found the perfect guy. She looked over to Kashtan, who was sitting next to her, with love in her eyes.

Kashtan went next. He told about starting at a new school for people with rich parents. He was given the scholarship because his dad was the hero of the world. Majuub didn't have much to say except that there was going to be a movie about him coming out. He looked embarrassed as he was saying it. Kastanie didn't have much to say other than she had opened up a dojo in Satan City. Marron Told some stories about her and her friends going shopping and all the adventures they had. 18 didn't say much, so she was skipped.

Gohan Was excited about his news. In the upcoming school year he was going to be aa teacher at Goma's school. Hearing this, Goma spit out all the water she waas drinking.

"Really Grandpa?" She asked.

"Yep I'll be teaching Historic Literature. You're in one of my classes!" Gohan seemed excited about his new role in his granddaughter's life. Goma was putting on a happy face, but she was really sad about the fact. She was already a freak, now her grandpa was going to be teaching, could her life get much worse?

"Gohan, what's the name of that school?" 18 spoke up for the first time in a while.

"West City Middle School, why?" he asked.

"I need some money, so I applied for some substitute positions in West City schools. I applied to that one and a few around it. One was dedicated to Goku."

At that Kastanie and Saru spit out their drinks. They exchanged glances of concern. Kastanie's grandma, a substitute teacher? Both of them were in the same school, the very one 18 was talking about. If she was telling the truth the school year would become a little more... interesting.

Once the excitement was over, Videl took her turn. She hadn't done much in the last year. Most of it was just training. Next to Videl was Pan. She had been waiting to announce her year for the longest time.

"This year really has been going by fast," she started. "But I have some exciting news that only a few of you know. First, most of you have heard of the upcoming tournament in honor of Goku right?"

Across the table people looked at her with clueless expressions. "Uub, I thought you were going to tell them that so they could all register!" She playfully yelled at the mohawked man. He looked down sheepishly. "Okay, and second is something Trunks and I haven't even told Goma," Pan paused and looked down to the floor. "We're..."

* * *

In the mountains, a tired boy slumped up against a rock formation. He had been training for five days straight with out any break for food, water or sleep. Raditz had finally given him a break to study so he wouldn't be behind tomorrow on his first day of school. He was attending a high school out in the city. His uncle told him that he would be able to study and get close to the Sons by attending the high school. Kami got up from the books and went to explore the wilderness for food.

He had tracked down and captured a bear. It wasn't hard to kill, the toughest part was accepting the fact that he had brutally killed a living creature with his own hands. A creature who probably had a family. He slowly turned the bear's claw over the fire. When it was well cooked, he thanked the bear for it's life and began to eat.

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and jumped into a fighting stance, ready for anything that tried to attack him. Out of the bushes came a girl. She was a few years younger then him and had jet black hair and the same eyes as Uncle Raditz. The two stared at each other for a long time. Kami dropped his defensive position and continued to stare at her. The girl did the same.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He strictly asked, suddenly acting with great authority as if he owned the woods.

"Why does it matter who I am? I don't ever want to go back to where I'm from, why should I even keep the same name? Besides I'm just passing by." She looked over to the bear the boy was cooking. It hadn't been long since she ate, but she hadn't eaten much by her usual standards.

Kami saw the girl drooling at the sight of his food. "Okay, here's a nice deal. You tell me your name, I'll let you have some." She was only a human girl, how much could she eat?

"Fine, I'm Goma,"she introduced. "Now can I please have some food?"

"Of course. And I'm Spich by the way." He said while passing Goma some bear. "What are you doing way out here anyway?" He asked with a mouthful of bear.

Goma swallowed and looked down to the ground, "I'd rather not talk about it... family issues," was all she said before continuing with a second helping of bear.

The two continued eating. Kami was amazed at how much she could eat. Most humans he had seen eat ate much less than he or his uncle, yet this girl helped him finish an entire bear. He realized she probably wasn't a normal human girl.

During their little feast Goma watched Spich eat. He had a lot of the same mannerisms as her own dad. She looked at him while thinking that and noticed a lot of similarities between the two. Both had the same faces, even the same hair color. Although, this boy had long hair as though he had never cut it.

As they were cleaning up, Spich started a new conversation. "Where are you from?"

"Outside West City, in a little neighborhood with my mom, dad, and cousin." Goma stated while putting out the fire.

"You live with your cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah, he likes going to a city school since his parents live way out in the country. I think Mom likes to keep him around since she lost her own son a long time ago. I never got to meet my older brother." Goma looked down at where the fire had been.

Spich walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He had never had to comfort someone before. "Hey, hey it's okay. I lost my family a long time ago when I was just a toddler. I don't really remember any of them..."

"Oh Spich, I'm so sorry. I'm acting so selfish." She said giving the boy a hug.

"If there's anything I've learned over the years. It's to cherish the family you do have, me and my uncle might not have any other family, but at least we've got each other. If I were you, I'd go back to my family and forgive them for what ever they did that was so bad."

Goma thought this over for a long time. How could she forgive them? They hadn't told her anything about it and decided to tell her the same way they had told everyone else. She let out a sigh and realized that Spich was right, she was over reacting. Family was one of the most important things in life, why should she just run away from it?

"You're right, I have to go face them. They're my family and I should give them a second chance. Thank you, and I hope we meet again!" she said waving good bye and walking away.

"Wait!" Spich called running up to her, "how are you going to get home?"

Goma hadn't thought of how to explain how she got there, let alone how she would get back. She quickly thought up a lie, "I have a helicopter capsule," she said as she began to search around the bag she brought. "Oh no, I must have dropped it. I'll go and try to find it, it's probably out in the woods."

"Don't worry about it, I have a better way to get you home," he said while smiling.

He picked up Goma by the waist and began to fly into the air. Goma froze in shock.. She would have never guessed that the boy in the woods could fly like the rest of her family.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Yeah..." was all Goma could say.

They passed the Lookout. Goma could feel Spich tense up as they passed. She thought that it was because of all the ki energy gathered in one spot, but Spich was really trying to restrain himself from going there and murdering the people Raditz had claimed killed his family.

"Hey," Goma said breaking the silence, "you could just drop me off in West City. I have some stuff I gotta do there first."

Spich snapped out of his trance. "Okay, where is it?"

Goma pointed down below, "Do you see where the big TV antenna is?" she asked. Spich nodded. "Anywhere around there would be fine."

Spich dropped down into an alley, knowing not to show himself in public. "Is this West City?" he asked looking around. He had been there many times before, but never bothered to learn the name.

"Yep, home to the one and only Capsule Corporation!" she said excitedly.

Spich only knew Capsule Corporation for the fact that the old president had married a Son and later quit. In his mind, Capsule Corp was as evil as the Sons themselves.

"Thanks for flying me here, but I'm sure I'll be fine from now on." Goma said, giving Spich a smile.

"Okay, I hope we meet again!" he said as he flew off.

When he was out of sight, Goma turned around, "Hey Saru, you can come out now!"

"How did you know it was me?" asked her older cousin. Pan would always tell him how much he looked like Goku, and his own dad. Saru was an exact copy of Goku, from head to toe.

"I heard you coming." She shrugged.

"Okay, so who was that guy?" he said nudging her with his elbow. "Is he your secret boyfriend?"

"Of course not!" Goma would not be accused of something like that! "After I ran out from the reunion, I just flew for miles. Then I smelled something really good and landed pretty far away from it. I met Spich and we talked and ate. There was absolutely nothing more!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you want to believe. Now come on we gotta get back to the reunion, I wanna show you something at the Lookout!"

"What is it? Goma asked while they floated into the air.

"A surprise! Now come on or we'll miss it!"

With that the two cousins flew through the sky towards the Lookout.

* * *

Spich and Goma finally meet for the first time in their lives. What is the surprise? What happened to Goma's family? Are Trunks and Pan expecting another child? Are they getting divorced? Are they moving far away? Fond out next time! Also anyone who guesses will get to choose a name for a minor character in the tournament, the first to guess the surprise right gets to name the character who gets into the semi finals. So please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so no reviews :( nobody likes me... Whatever! So the secrets are out, and the summary has been changed! This story took on a life of it's own, I really only know that I'm gonna attempt to fill in the hundred year gap between Goku leaving and Goku Jr.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball (Z/GT)

* * *

Goma looked down toward the Earth. Saru had told her to try to see if she could see anything.

"Okay Saru I give up, where is it?" she asked.

"Look at America," he stated, looking toward North America.

Across the whole country, lights were flashing in the air, each exploding at different heights. Reds, whites, and blues colored the large country from sea to sea. From the Lookout, it looked as if each firework was an exploding star, and they were looking down on them. Some twirled around and burst into sparks, while others were shot straight towards the sky.

"This is incredible!" Goma exclaimed.

Saru stared down at the displays and only muttered small, "yeah."

Goma laid down on her stomach at the edge of the lookout. She placed her head on top of her hands and watched the colorful country. She thought of all the families down there enjoying all the festivities. Her mind wandered to her own family. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her parents were getting a divorce. Her dad had cheated with her mom on Kashtan and Kastanie's mom, and now Marron was pregnant.

"Saru..." Goma said

"What?" He asked looking away from the bright lights.

"Why do you think Dad cheated on Mom?"

Saru knew this was coming and sighed, "I don't know, maybe your mom is to young for him. Maybe they don't spend enough time together. Perhaps he just got bored of her. But Goma, don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Don't ever think it was, okay?"

Goma had already began to blame herself for the break up, but the more she thought of it the lees it maade sense. Her mind had told her it wasn't her fault, but her heart discouraged her and blamed her for the whole thing. Hearing Saru tell her that it wasn't true made her feel a little better, but still...

"Hey Goma, look over toward the Atlantic."

She did as she was told and saw thousands of fire works all going off at the same time. Some formed butterflies, others were hearts. The most amazing of all came from a coastal area near a peninsula in huge red, white, and blue letters the sparks spelled out U.S.A. Soon after the fire works died down, the East coast was dark again, save the city lights. Across the country the same thing happened, it swept across the nation, until the last fire work haad gone out. Once in a while one would spontaneously pop up, but it was nothing compared to the army of fireworks that they had been watching before.

"We should get to bed," Saru suggested.

He looked down to see Goma already asleep. He picked up his little cousin and swung her over his shoulder, holding her up with one hand, the other swung lazily at his side. As he passed through the Lookout, he noticed that no one was awake.

After Goma had flown away in tears, the table erupted into arguments. Some were about the affair, others were about whether or not the couple should just forgive each other. Saru sat there, unsure of what to say. After a while he had sneaked out to find Goma, and found her ki with another powerful one. The second ki was more powerful than his own and he became curious of what it was. He followed them into the alley, bringing his ki as low as possible. Goma couldn't sense ki, but the other one might.

He watched the two for a while, making sure his cousin was out of danger. Then watched the boy fly away. Goma called him out and the rest you already know.

Saru slipped into the spare bedroom set aside for Goma. He softly took her off his shoulder and placed her above the covers. He looked over to her bag and saw the mysterious pole he had found _'That's strange, I thought we accidentally left that at home,' _he thought. _'Trunks must have went back and grabbed it.' _He shrugged the thought away and left for his own bedroom.

Trunks Briefs was an honest man. He honestly had loved Pan, but he honestly realized she was to young for him. He had tried to tell her about problems related to his age, but she was still to childish to understand. They were unable to emphasize with each other, which is what lead Trunks to Marron. She was having marriage troubles of her own. Uub was always away, sure he was saving some kids from muggers, or stopping a bank robbery, but he never had any time for her anymore.

The two talked about their struggles, and became close to each other. Very close. One night, while Trunks was at a "conference" he met Marron at her house. They had each been drinking, and one thong led to another. The next morning, Trunks found himself naked in Marron's bed. He quickly dressed and waited for Marron to get up so they could talk about what happened. The two agreed that it was a "drunken mistake" but deep inside, each had new feelings for the other.

Before Trunks, Pan, Goma, and Saru had left, the phone rang. Pan was still in the house and answered it. On the other end was a crying Marron. In between sobs, she explained what had happened that night and that she was pregnant. Pan tried to calm her down, as best as any one who's friend had just betrayed them could. She hung up the phone and calmly walked outside.

At the Lookout, Pan had pulled Trunks aside and explained the situation to him. Horror had filled his face. The couple talked it over and decided that they would be best off if they went their separate ways. When they had announced it at the dinner, Marron began to cry, and Uub, he looked completely crushed. Trunks knew that he had made a huge mistake. He knew that because of it, his whole family would suffer, even those who weren't family would suffer. But he had made it, and he wished the Dragon Balls were back so he could get rid of the whole situation.

"Trunks?" a small voice was at the door to his room.

"Hi, Marron," he said in a sad voice, "What's up?"

There were tears in her eyes and hurt in her voice, "Uub kicked me out of the bed, and I noticed Pan wasn't with you in your's, so would you mind if for just one night we could... um..."

As if he read her mind, Trunks moved to one side of the king sized bed, leaving room for Marron "Sure, any time," he said with a smile.

Marron hopped into the bed and snuggled into the blankets. Trunks watched aas she got comfortable. Then got up the courage to ask the question he had been wondering all night long. "What are you going to do with the baby?"

"I... I don't know. I just don't know," the tears in her eyes became rivers and she sobbed into the pillow. Trunks went over to comfort her, and as he put his hand on her back a certain raven haired girl walked into the room.

"Trunks, I-" Pan was cut off by the sight before her. They had agreed on a divorce only a few hours ago, and now he was already with the girl that caused the whole thing!

"No! Pan it's not what it looks like! Can I just explain?" He called as she ran out of the room.

Pan flew to the mountains. More specifically, Goku's old house. She used to always come here when she was sad or depressed. Pan was in tears. Her husband had left her, her grandpa was still nowhere to be found, her son along with him. Now on top of it all, her best friend was pregnant with her husband's child and she still would share a bed with him and cuddle with him? Why would Dende do this. Then she reminded her self, Dende doesn't control people, people control themselves. So why was she blaming Dende? Pan figured it was easier to blame him rather than her best friend and husband.

"Pan! Pan!" She heard Trunks calling.

_'Let him see me like this,' _she thought. _'Let him see what he did.'_

Trunks approached his wife. He noticed her tears glisten in the moonlight, knowing that they were caused by him.

"There you are!" He said approaching her. "We were worried about you"

Pan didn't speak, she just continued to cry into her hands.

"Remember the first day your grandpa left. You were sitting outside and I sensed your ki. I left my house to go and find you. You were sitting where he had left. You were just sitting there, staring out into space. And you were crying. You were crying so much. But you know what I remember the most about that night? I remember crouching down next to you and whispering into your ear. You remember what I whispered, don't you?"

She broke away from her hands to answer in a whispering voice, "You whispered, 'Every door shut is a new door open.' But I like the door I was in before Trunks. I liked it more than the one that just opened."

"How do you know?" Trunks got up and flew back to the Lookout.

Spich couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had met. Goma. The name flew around his head like a swarm of bees. She was the first girl he had ever really gotten to know, yet she seemed familiar. Maybe it was her eyes, they seemed a lot like his uncle's, but that didn't make sense. He had never seen anyone with eyes like that, and she couldn't be a relative, his whole family was dead. Uncle Raditz had told him so.

He went up to his uncle to confront his about the girl. "Uncle Raditz?"

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy training?"

"It's just I found this girl in the woods..."

"Did you mate with her or kill her?" Raditz asked, momentarily stopping his training.

"What, oh, no. Neither. She looked a lot like you actually."

This caught Ratitz's attention, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, she had the same color eyes as you and the same color hair. I've never seen another person with the same color eyes as you so I was just wondering. Do you think she's a relative?"

Raditz knew his plan would fail if he didn't handle this correctly. He began to formulate a story. "No, she's not a relative. She may be the offspring of a Son, some of them have the same eyes as me, but most likely it was just a coincidence." _'Yeah, perfect.'_

Spich didn't quite buy it, but let his uncle have the satisfaction of thinking he had made a good story. He let it go for now and continued his training. The tournament wasn't to far away.

* * *

I should have given more time, but here's a good question: Who should win the tournament?

Participating so far in the Junior division: Goma, Saru, Kashtan, Kastanie, Kami/Spich, and 27 other young competitors! (Most I have yet to name and probably won't)

In the Adult division I will not tell yet!

~*Review*~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is now up, and I think this is the story with the lowest review to chapter ratio. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Five more minutes?" she pleaded.

"No way, we gotta get to school in a few hours, besides, Mr. Popo made breakfast."

As tempting as it sounded, Goma curled back under her covers and tried to sleep some more. Saru wouldn't take no for an answer. He flung the covers away from the bed, picked Goma up by the ankle, and flew them to the dining area.

"Hey, let go!" yelled a sleepy Goma.

Saru laughed. "No way little cuz, we gotta get to school on time."

Goma pouted and allowed Saru to drag her along to the table. He finally released her ankle and she sat next to him, with Hebi on the other side. Right now, Goma didn't want anything to do with her parents.

It only took a few minutes for the rest of the party to join. Save for a few people asking for food to be passed, no one spoke. Each person was waiting for someone to speak first, but no one dared to break the silence. When the food was finally gone, Gohan got up and announced his departure, followed by Videl. After they had left, others began to say their farewells.

Saru raced Goma to the school. He wanted her to be in the best mood she could possibly be in, especially after last night. He knew how badly she must have felt. How she must feel like it was all her fault. But he knew that it wasn't, why couldn't she see it for herself?

The two cousins landed in an alley way in West City. They walked along the sidewalk, passing mothers with their children, flying cars, and buses filled with children ready for their first day of school.

"Remember your first day?" Saru asked Goma.

"Yeah, I wanted to blast out of the bus, but you stopped me so no one would know about our powers," she answered. "Guess I messed that up pretty bad," she smiled while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Messed it up? You caused twelve children to go to the hospital and got kicked out of three schools!" Saru laughed remembering little Goma punching and kicking her classmates.

She knocked him in the back of the head with her school bag. "It was their own fault for laughing aat me," she defended.

They continued to talk until Saru's school came up. He waved good bye and walked toward his classmates. Saru had so many friends in school, Goma only had one close friend, Tabby.

Tabby and Goma met while they were in second grade. She had moved to West City from Purple City after her father's job relocated him and his family. A year after they had moved, Tabby's mom had become sick. The family was unable to move, and her dad lost his job.

On the day her father was fired, Tabby was sitting in the playground crying. Goma was playing hopscotch by herself when she noticed the lonesome girl.

She walked over to Tabby, pointed to her blonde hair with brown stripes, and said, "Why is your hair so funny looking?"

Tabby looked up and looked at Goma, taking everything in. She had never seen this girl in her life, and yet she knew they would be friends. "Because," she said, "I look like Mommy."

"My mommy said I look like my Great Grandpa!" Goma said with the enthusiasm all little children use.

Goma ran up to her schoolfriend, only to see her talking to another girl. She quickly darted behind some bushes and watched, her saiyan ears listened to their every word.

"I don't get it Tabby, why are you still friends with Goma? I figured you would come running at the chance to join our little group." Goma instantly recognized the voice. It was her old friend, Carla. They had been friends, up until three years ago. Carla had been invited to a group of the most popular girls in the school, and decided to leave Tabby and Goma behind. Tabby had also been invited, but immediately declined because she would rather stick by her friends than be popular.

"Because, unlike you, I don't just abandon my friend to join a stupid group. For the last time, I decline your offer," and with that, Tabby walked away and continued to wait for Goma.

"Hey, Tabby!" Goma called, brushing some leaves off of her skirt.

"Goma!" Tabby exclaimed, rushing over to meet her friend, "What happened to you?"

Goma's whole uniform was littered with dirt and leaves, she continued to clean heself up while she lied "I fell into that bush."

Tabby laughed at her friend's clumsiness and helped her wipe off the filth. "Only Son Goma could pull off such a stunt."

As they were working on cleaning off Goma, A boy with lilac hair walked past them. Goma looked up from her skirt to see the familiar boy. The same one who had took her to West City after she had tried to run away from her problems.

"Hey, wait! I know you!" She called walking toward the boy, "It Spich, right?"

"Huh? You're the girl from the woods. What are you doing going to a school?"

"I live right near West City. I should be the one asking why you're here!"

"I... uh... wanted to get an education?" He stuttered, trying to sound convincing. During his lie, his hand darted to the back of his head, and he smiled a lot like her Grandpa.

Luckily for Spich, Tabby had found Goma. "Why'd you run off like that?" She asked, then she noticed Spich, "And who's your friend?"

Goma had to lie to her friend. She wouldn't tell Tabby about her ability to fly, so how else could she explain the boy standing next to her? "He's a boy I met while camping in the woods over the summer." _'That's how a professional lies Spich!' _Goma thought.

"Are you sure there's nothing more?" Tabby asked hitting Goma with her elbow.

"No Tabby, we met once and that's it.," Goma was tired of having her friend make up silly romances between her and any guy who looked at her twice.

"So what's your name?" She asked,, looking over to Spich.

"I'm Spich, nice to meet you." He smiled at the girl and stuck out his hand.

Goma looked at him for a while before something clicked in her head, "You cut your hair!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, my uncle told me I would fit into the city better if my hair wasn't so long." He explained, tugging at a loose strand of hair.

Tabby interrupted the two. "So, what class are you in?"

"I have to get to the office to see, but I'm being held back a few years since I've never been to school."

Goma looked suspicious, "How many years?"

"I think she said three..."

"How old are you?" Tabby asked excitedly.

"Somewhere around sixteen, why?"

Goma had a face of pure horror, while Tabby's face was glowing with delight. Tabby was the one to break the news, "You're going to be in our grade!"

* * *

Gohan was preparing his papers. He was excited to be able to teach his granddaughter about all sorts of legends and fables. Some of the legends were connected to their own family, such as the Ox King, or the flying Nimbus. At the sight of those titles, his heart began to ache. He thought of his own father and grandfather. One was still out in the galaxy, training, while the other was waiting for him in the Otherworld along with his mom.

He gently set the textbook down and reviewed his classes. His homeroom was Class C. He typed a few letters on the keyboard and opened up the class files. At the end of the "S" section was his granddaughter. He snooped around some more and learned the names of his students.

While he was finishing up placing books on each desk, the secretary came in. In his hand was a slip of paper with some writing on it.

"Sir, we have a last minute transfer student."

"Thank you, Mr. O' Brian." Gohan said, taking the slip from his hand.

"Just call me Earl."

Gohan looked down at the paper to see the name of his newest student. "What an odd name," he said reading the name in his head, _'Spich Saiyn.' _Gohan laughed "It almost sounds like Saiyan!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. This was my eighth chapter, but I still only have two reviews :( I'll keep going but it would be nice to get review. Is it because of the pairings? Or the characters? Maybe it's the setting? If you really hate it just tell me okay?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my three new reviewers! You guys are the reason I wrote this chapter and will continue to write!

: I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. You were my inspiration to keep this going so thank you so much.

Jonathan lin: Again, sorry for the mistakes. I have written a Yugioh story but kinda stopped after no feed back.

669: Thanks for all of your reviews. I was reading something and I guess The Sons are all named after food so I looked up foods in Japanese and Goma seemed like the right fit. You'll have to wait and see who the ki is ;)

* * *

The class filled into the classroom. Goma and Tabby walked toward their usual seats only to be stopped by Gohan's voice.

"Class we're going to do things a little differently this year. You'll each have an assigned seat, but here's the catch. It will change each week. Don't even think about changing seats because I'll keep them recorded in a folder."

The class began to whisper amongst themselves. So far Mr. Son was the worst teacher in the entire school. Goma's ears had picked up a conversation questioning her relationship with the new teacher. A group of girls were giggling about how cute their new teacher was. Goma began to wonder what their opinion of him would be if they knew how old he was.

He pointed each student to their new desk. Goma was placed at the end with an empty seat next to her. Tabby was on the other end of the classroom. As Goma began to ponder why she was next to the only empty seat in the room a boy walked into the classroom. A boy with lilac hair.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Spich Saiyn," Gohan introduced.

"Hello," He said shyly.

"Spich, you may take a seat next to Goma," Gohan said, pointing to the empty seat.

Spich looked over and smiled. What luck! Not only was his teacher a Son, but he was also in the same class as the only person remotely close to a friend. Today was starting out great for the young warrior. Killing off the Sons would be a piece of cake.

Gohan looked at the young boy. Something about him was familiar. His ki was incredibly strong to be a simple human. This teenager was hiding something, and Gohan had taken it upon himself to figure it out.

"Okay class, I have passed out books to each of your desks, please record your name and book number on the paper being passed around. While you're doing that, I'll introduce this course and my rules." Gohan began in his best teacher voice.

The paper got to Goma before Spich. She recorded her name and the book number then passed it over to Spich. As he took the paper he glanced up at her name. In small cursive letters '_Son Goma'_ was inscribed. Spich stared at the blue ink, trying to wrap his head around what he had just read. Goma, the first person he had ever considered a friend, was part of the family he had sworn to kill.

Goma looked over at Spich and noticed him staring at the paper. She quietly let out a small laugh and whispered, "What's the matter woods boy, don't know how to spell?"

Spich almost let his anger out but quickly calmed down. He couldn't let this get to him, he could only try to turn this little bump in the road into a part of his plan.

He turned to Goma and put on a fake smile, "I was just surprised that you were related to Mr. Son." Spich turned to the paper and wrote his own name down in bold black letters '**SPICH SAIYN.**'

The paper had gone around the room and was passed back to Gohan about the same time he finished his introduction. The class understood his rules. No chewing gum, no talking while he was talking, no horseplay. But his final rule was a little odd. 'If you think you can prove me wrong, try. I like a challenge.' Some of the jocks liked this rule since they would be able to keep their new teacher off track.

"Our first lesson will be about the infamous Ox King. If you would all open your books to page 12. And I would like for Carla to begin reading." Gohan said, looking at the bleach blonde.

"Uh, okay. 'The Ox King of Fire Mountain, a folk tale of the mountain area.'" Carla was terrible at reading and often took a while to pronounce a word. "' The village's suffering was ended by a monkey tailed boy and his blue haired friend.' Mr. Son this story doesn't make sense. There is no way a little kid could put out a fire with a giant blast and the castle not be destroyed."

"That's because that isn't what happened. In latter lessons we'll learn more about a great martial artist named Master Roshi. He was the one who really put out the first fire. The castle was destroyed but villagers didn't want anyone to know that their great castle could be destroyed, so they bent the truth a little bit."

A boy in the back laughed. "Let me guess, this Master Rooshi guy Kung Fu kicked the fire away!"

The class erupted into laughter. Gohan waited for the class to settle down before he spoke. "His name is Master Roshi, not Master Rooshi. He didn't 'Kung Fu kick' the fire away, he used a special technique called the kamehamaha wave to blow out the fire, but it also destroyed the castle."

Another boy raised his hand. "What happened to the Ox King?"

"He's...he's dead..."Gohan said thinking of his late grandfather.

The same boy asked another question. "How do you know so much?"

"I read. A lot," Gohan didn't want to explain everything to his students. He was here to teach, not tell his life story.

The bell rang and Gohan passed papers to each of his students as they left the door. "These are just the requirements for my class, anyone who brings them back tomorrow with their parents signature gets out of reading for any week of their choice."

Goma's aay continued, but wasn't as exciting as her first class. When lunch arrived, she left to her grandpa's class.

"Hi, Grandpap!" She said as the door shut behind her. A few other girls were in the classroom too, Gohan was sitting with them.

"Hey Goma! Come over here, these kids wanted to know more about me so I let them in."

Goma looked around the circle of young girls. Most were younger than her and, by the looks on their faces, they all had crushes on her grandpa. She tried to sit next to her grandpa, but neither of the girls were giving up their seats.

"When did you get married Mr. Son?" one girl asked.

"Well, I met Videl when we were in high school. She didn't really like me much back then," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, "but we became really close when I helped her train for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament."

The students were all shocked. They didn't know that their teacher was cool enough to be married to the former Word's Hero's daughter and to compete in a martial arts tournament. Gohan and Goma laughed at the students' reactions.

"Grandpap, didn't you beat Grandma in sparing a few times?" Goma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but she's still really tough, for an old lady." Gohan smiled at the last remark. He loved to pick on Videl's aging. He was still young looking, but his wife was starting to get gray hairs and wrinkles.

Again the students were shocked. How could their teacher beat a great martial artist like Videl? Then again they all knew his dad was a martial arts champion, but he was no where near as great as Hercule Satan.

"Okay class, I think it's time you leave. We should do this again sometime!" Gohan said as he smiled and stood up. The girls got up and left, dragging their feet behind them. Goma stayed where she was to talk to her grandpa with out the annoying giggly girls.

When the last of the girls left, Gohan turned to his granddaughter. "Okay Goma, what's up?"

"It's that ki I told you about before. I can feel it in the city. It's really strong Grandpap."

Gohan sensed every ki around the strongest one he could feel was in the school. He sensed three large kis in the high school, but knew they belonged to Saru, Kastanie and Kashtan. Outside of Spich's ki, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Goma, I don't feel any different kis, maybe you're just sensing things."he said

Goma halfheartedly agreed, but still couldn't shake the ki away. It was so strong, how could her grandpa not be able to sense it? Something was out there. Goma wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but she had to know what it was.

There were only a few more classes left. Goma almost fell asleep during Math but was woken up by Tabby. During History they began learning about the Cell Games. Finally P.E came.

"Come on Goma, this is your favorite class!" Tabby said as she dragged Goma through the halls.

The two girls headed toward the gym. The teacher was late so they took their time getting dressed. The P.E teacher was infamous for giving out detentions, especially if you are late getting changed. As Goma and Tabby stepped out of the bathroom the teacher was just walking through the door. He had long blonde hair with some stripes of gray in them. He was muscular and looked as if he could have once been a body builder.

"Okay class I'm your P.E teacher, Mr. Sharpner. Today we will be playing dodge ball to separate the weak from the strong. Any questions?" No one dared to say a word. "Good now let's begin." He separated the class into two groups. Each group had a good variety of boys and girls and weak and strong.

Goma was placed in the same group as Spich however Tabby was in the other group with Carla and Tabby's long time crush, Jackson. Goma had no clue what Tabby could see in that guy. He was a brainless jock who went through girls as often as he did socks.

After the groups were settled, Mr. Sharpner stood on the side lines and began the game. Balls flew through the air, some hit their targets, while others slid passed and missed. Goma only dodged each ball and caught a few. She didn't want to throw any in case she didn't control her strength correctly.

A few minutes later the majority of Goma's team were gone. Only Spich and she were left. The other team was ripe with players. Tabby was the only one out. Goma knew she could get any of them out if she wanted but didn't want to risk hurting anybody.

"I'll work on getting the other team out. You work on getting our team back." Spich said as he grabbed a ball.

"Okay," Goma said. She was so grateful that he had suggested it.

The two worked together as a team. Slowly they had regained some of their members. Spich had gotten most of the other team out. Only a few of the jocks were left. In a final throw the ball hit one and ricocheted off his head hitting another. One jock was left.

"Coward," Spich grumbled under his breath. The jock had stayed in so long by using others as human sheilds. He was now at the far end of the gym.

Spich wound up his arm threw it, hitting the last member of the opposite team and claiming his own team victory. Goma was the first to congratulate him.

"You were amazing Spich! You must be really strong to be able to get the whole team out," Goma said amazed.

Spich smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you think,"he said nervously.

As Goma was walking home, she met up with Saru. "Hey Saru, how was school?" She asked.

She looked over to her cousin. He was covered in cuts and bruises. "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get home."

* * *

Spich walked toward an abandoned alley. He powered up and flew toward his mountain home. Little did he know, Gohan was following him the whole way. He had to learn who this boy was. No average person could fly. No normal person could possibly have a ki as big as his. A small hope began to form in his mind. Maybe Spich knew where his grandson was. It was a small chance, but worth a shot.

He followed his student into the far mountain regions. A place far from any human development. It was far away from civilization, even by Gohan's standards. They passed the old Son house and as they were over it, Spich stopped. Gohan had thought he was discovered and flew toward some trees. Spich charged up a beam of energy and shot at the house. No one lived in it any more, but why would he want to blast an abandoned house?

Spich looked around and continued to fly further away from the city. Gohan didn't want to follow him any more and turned around. He had learned enough about his student. As he turned around to go back to his home in the Satan mansion, a large figure appeared in front of him.

"Long time no see," Gohan said.

"Shut up boy and fight!" Raditz screamed at his nephew.

* * *

Well this time I actually quickly read over it and found some mistakes! I probably won't update for four weeks unless I update today, so enjoy and read slowly. Gohan and Raditz meet again, but Gohan is much stringer than he was when they first met. What's Raditz's power level? And what happened to Saru? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to be this long of a break I've been so busy with a new house, then a new computer, and if that wasn't enough I got a new puppy too! So much is going on. I'm hosting a student again soon from Germany, so I might not have much time to write, but I hope you can enjoy this little chapter!

JB: Thanks! You get one smiley :)

Pete: Thank you so much! I continued the Yu-Gi-Oh story, I just didn't have much time to write it and this story gets _so_ much more traffic. But now both are updated an I'll continue to write both. Two smiley points to Pete :) :)

xxcandylover23xx: Thank You very much! One smiley for you! :)

: Thank you! That means so much to me! The story that got me hooked was 'The Phantom Three.' I promise to keep writing this until it's done (which will not come anytime soon I can promise that) Sorry for taking forever! Three Smiley Points for my "biggest fan" :) :) :)

Jonathan lin: I love being criticized (no sarcasm, I'm absolutely serious. I think something's wrong with me) Thanks for helping me figure out that I'm making mistakes! Sorry I didn't proof read this one I wanted it out fast. Two smiley fo you! :) :)

I would also like to thank all the readers from around the world! I noticed some Germans, Japanese even someone from India! Thanks for taking time to read this!

* * *

"Bye Saru!" Goma called as she left her cousin.

Saru had caught up with a few of his friends from last year. They talked for a while and caught up, but something seemed different about his little group of friends, they didn't seem as happy. He looked to Danny. Danny was always making jokes but today he seemed more distant. All of his friends seemed out of it.

"Yo Danny, you feeling alright?" Saru asked his friend.

"You mean, you haven't heard?" Danny asked, his eyes looked distant.

"Heard what?" Saru asked.

"They're shutting down the school," his other friend, Rachael, answered.

"What? Why?" Saru exclaimed.

"To much competition with the public school," Danny shrugged.

"My mom said she's going to send me to a private school in East City," Anthony said. Anthony was the kind of kid who always looked at the brighter side of things. Even as he said that, a smile was on his face. "I'll get to meet a lot of new people!"

"My parents are sending me out to Satan City," Danny stated.

"I guess we're all going different ways. My folks are having me study abroad," Rachael said.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked Saru.

"Probably to the public school. I'm not rich like the rest of you, so my parents can't afford for me to go anywhere else."

Suddenly the group heard an explosive go off in their school. Teachers and students ran out of the building, shoving each other to get out of the way. Saru tried to see through the dust, but only caught a glimpse of a figure flying away.

"Is everybody okay?" the principal asked, trying to gain control of the chaos.

A girl screamed from the entrance. Saru raced over to see what it was about. An outstretched hand was under a pile of rubble. Crimson blood was dripping down the fingers. Saru began to dig out the body as fast as he could, in hopes of saving the girl's life.

He had finally gotten to her, but was to late. In his arms was a corpse. As was looking down at the body, loose rubble fell from the building and buried him. Saru began to panic. He hated to be in small spaces. He froze in place, waiting for someone to get him out. He got into the fetal position and quietly rocked himself.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, Saru saw a light. It began to grow bigger and bigger. Soon he saw a face. Kastanie's face. She smiled at him and held out a hand.

"You could have been hurt!" She said, although both knew it would take a lot more than that to really hurt Saru.

Saru looked over to the pile of rubble with remorse in his eyes. Because of him a helpless girl had died. He couldn't save her and had been buried in the rubble himself. How could he be a hero like his dad or Grandfather if he could hardly save himself. "The...the girl..." He stuttered still gazing at the pile.

"It wasn't your fault Saru, trust me, I saw what happened. I'm more worried about how this happened," Kastanie said while standing up.

Saru stood up and looked toward where the figure had flown. He looked toward the crowd. They were all in a panic. Some were limping around on a broken foot. Others were yelling and screaming in fear that the attacker might come back. One of the stricter teachers tried to calm everyone down, but that was hard considering what had just happened.

"Shall we?" Kastanie asked floating a bit into the air.

"Don't bother, he's to far," Her twin brother, Kashtan said stepping toward us. "His ki is to far away for us to follow, did either of you even try to sense what his ki felt like?" He asked them angrily. The two dropped their heads in shame that they hadn't thought of it.

"Okay students!" the principal said, stepping into the middle of the crowd. "No one should be alarmed, but we can't seem to get the phones to work and it seems as though we can't get out of here."

Saru looked to Kashtan for some sign he was worried, but found none. Around him murmurs of the students began to get louder. Some tried to walk off the premises, while others complained of wanting their moms or dads. Apparently "Mommy" and "Daddy" could fix everything. Saru couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm gonna find a way out!" he proclaimed.

Kashtan stopped him. "I'm going too, come on Kastanie."

Kastanie gave a little pout, but followed her brother and friend toward the edge of the property. They tried walking, but an invisable force stopped them. They tried flying, but were stopped again. Saru found a deserted spot and tried to blast at it to see if he could bury underneath the force, but the blast wouldn't even leave a mark on the pavement.

"It's useless," Kashtan said in his emotionless voice. It was deep and soothing. Saru had never heard an ounce of concern in it.

"But... but we have to get out!" Saru argued, firing a blast in the air out of anger.

Kastanie came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Sorry monkey-boy, we're stuck here. At least until someone can find us."

Saru brightened up, "I could call Goma!" he said grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. He held it in the air and moved around trying to get a signal from the powerful "cell phone dance" but couldn't even get a single bar. "Dang," he said.

"Mine's not getting anything either," both twins said at the same time.

Saru looked over to the other students to see that none of their phones got a signal either. "The richies can't get anything either," Saru said pointing to the other children doing the same dance as he had.

Suddenly Kastanie started a frenzy of blasts at the force field, "OPEN DAMNIT!" She screamed. She continued for a while and then fell down to her knees in defeat, "open..." Tears rolled down her eyes. "I wanna go see Dad and Mom... and 18 and Gramps."

"Kastanie..."Saru said stepping closer to her. Kashtan stopped him.

"Don't, let her cry on her own. She'll have to get over it on her own."

Saru looked over to the girl he had always thought to be so strong. Looking at her now she seemed more like a small, helpless child. One would never think she was one of the bravest warriors in the universe.

Who would want them stuck in the school, and why? Were they trying to hold in all the rich snobs for ransom, or were they keeping Kashtan, Kastanie, and him from something? What ever the reason, their had to be a way out. Somewhere there was a weak point, or a door. Maybe even a secret underground tunnel.

As Saru was thinking, he began to wonder how long it had been. He took out his cell phone. It wasn't anything fancy, just a tracphone with a few minutes left. He opened and closed it to see the time show up on the front screen. It was already time to go home, Goma would probably wonder where he was.

* * *

"You Fell?" Goma asked Saru.

"Yeah, right onto a pile of nails,"He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "The contractor must have been doing some work."

"That's weird," Goma said. "You're not usually that clumsy."

"Yeah well everyone messes up sometimes," He said, smiling at her.

"Are you trying out a new smile or something? You look funny!" She said smiling at her cousins antics.

"What, don't like it?"

"It's... interesting. Defiantly not the same Son Saru smile I know." She walked a little further ahead of him, he was going so slow today. "Wanna race Saru? It'll be great training for the tournament."

"Uh, I think I'll walk. You know, save my energy." Saru lied.

"Oh...yeah...sure. Does that mean no sparing?"Goma asked as she looked up to her cousin.

"No sparing."

After an hour of walking, they finally got home. Saru was really taking this saving energy thing seriously. He didn't want to fight, run, or fly the entire way home. He had taken steady, even steps from the city to their home in the suburbs. Goma had thought of running ahead of him, but didn't want to leave her cousin alone. He was acting strange though.

When the cousins walked into the door, a man was sitting there waiting for them.

"Saru, I have something I have to talk to you about," Goten said, looking his son straight in the eye.

Saru looked back at his dad. "Yes?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with my son?"

* * *

Thanks! I'm gonna use this to ask a small favor. Go out and read the book 'A Haunting in Hill House' Such a great book! Shirley Jackson is amazing! I love 'The Lottery' and 'We Have Always Lived in the Castle' Silly Marrikat! So there's my rant, bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N hehe, sorry for not updating I had finals and just started new classes which are all amazing and hardly give homework! So I'll be updating more hopefully. Without further ado here is what, chapter 11? Wow this has been going fast!

Guest (10/24/12)- Trunks is kind of an idiot for cheating on Pan, but in his defense she is a little young for him, I'll use your name during the tounement!

Guest (10/27/12)- Thank you so much it means a lot to get input both positive and negative!

stephen- Dude, you seriously rock, every chapter you review, you watch out for this story even if I don't update a lot, and you always say such great things, you're like my number one fan!

* * *

Gohan was fighting with all his strength. Raditz had gotten stronger since they had first met, he had probably been training while Gohan was studying and working. A beam flew past Gohan. He had just barely dodged it. In return, Gohan hit one back to him.

He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer in his current form. He began to scream and his hair turned spiky gold, a light surrounded him. Raditz wasn't very surprised.

"I knew you were a super Saiyan," Raditz said calmly.

Gohan became frustrated, "How did you get out of Hell?" He screamed.

Raditz looked bored, "Do you ever remember putting me back in Hell? No one even bothered! Every one forgot about old Uncle Raditz, and now you'll all have to pay for it!" He said firing another shot.

Gohan was able to catch the shot and fired it back at him. It caused a blinding light. When the light faded away, Raditz was nowhere to be found. Gohan looked frantically for his uncle, but couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he have gone?

Gohan sighed and gave up, his uncle was sure to show his face again. The second he did, Gohan would be there to stop him. The man would never lay a finger on his family. He wouldn't allow Raditz to tear it apart any more than it was. Speaking of his family, Videl wanted him home an hour ago. He flew as quickly as he could, not wanting to jeopardize his supper.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Goten screamed, after loosing his temper.

Saru answered the same way he had the first time, "Dad, what are you talking about? I'm your son!" His face was filled with worry.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON! YOU AREN'T SARU!" Goten screamed again.

"Uncle Goten, you're going to scare the neighbors," Goma said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah Dad. Maybe you've been working too hard. I'm going to call-" Saru was cut off.

"Don't you touch a thing in this house with those dirty hands of yours you liar." Goten demanded.

Saru looked hurt. Goma didn't know why Uncle Goten was acting this way. He was always full of fun and excitement. He was always cheery and loved his son with all of his heart. This attitude was completely alien to the normal Goten.

"Goma, you believe me, don't you?" He looked at her with begging eyes. They reminded her of a puppy's eyes. A puppy who had just been hit with a brick then stomped on.

"If it'll make you feel better, we could ask him questions only the real Saru would know..." Goma trailed off.

Goten looked excited at this news, "Okay, but I'll ask them."

Saru went closer to his father. Why did he look so nervous? He was clearly Saru. He acted like Saru, looked like Saru, sounded like Saru. The boy even smelled like himself! It was a smell Goma had grown up with. A mixture of his cologne, sweat, and there was a new scent. It smelled like a lab, or the chemicals in a lab. Saru hadn't taken chemistry since ninth grade, and he wasn't currently in any science classes that had chemicals in them.

"Saru, why do you smell like chemicals?" Goma asked.

"Oh... uh...in science today we, um. We used some chemicals to see how they, uh, effected the... E-arth?" He said, unsure of himself. Even the way he pronounced Earth was weird.

Goten cleared his throat, ready to start the questions. "When you were two, what toy did I win for you at the carnival?"

Saru tensed up, "The giant gorilla. You won it for Ramu, but she didn't want it, so you gave it to me instead," he said in an almost robot like voice.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Goten asked, his mouth began to smirk.

"My girlfriend's-" Saru began, but was interrupted by his father.

"I didn't ask who you were dating, I asked who you had a crush on. How do I know it's really Saru if you aren't giving me the information I want?" Goten asked as he crossed his arms.

"I... I don't know..." Saru's imposter admitted.

Within a split second of him saying it, Goten jumped at the boy. He punched him, kicked him and even blasted him in the face. The boy never once fought back, he just stood there and let Goten take out all his anger.

"Where is my boy!" Goten yelled. But got no response, and continued to beat up the poor boy. Again he asked, "Where is my son!" The boy said nothing and his beatings continued.

Finally he spoke, "If you kill me, you'll never know." Goten stopped for a moment and thought about this. He weighed his options and decided to stop killing the imposter.

"Where is Saru?" He asked taking small pauses in between each word. The imposter was suddenly gone. How could he have gotten away? How could Goten have let him get away? He tried to sense the strange ki that had given him the hint earlier, but instead found the real Saru's ki.

Goten looked over to Goma, "He's at the school, let's go get him. I have a feeling this time of peace has come to an end."

* * *

Saru waited for his family to notice he was missing. He didn't think Goma was stupid enough to leave without him thinking that he had something to do after school. Apparently he was wrong. They had been here for an hour, and nobody's parents had tried to find them. Not a single pedestrian walked by and noticed the students. A dog had smelled them, but was tugged away by his owner. It seemed like all hope was lost.

He looked up into the sky, the sun began to set. It was beautiful really. All the reds and oranges blended together in a peaceful harmony. The sunset itself seemed to symbolize their time of peace but just as the sunset would become darkness so would this time of peace.

Kastanie was sitting next to him and flopped onto her back. Her golden hair flowed around in the grass, glistening slightly from the light still in the sky. Saru had known the girl his whole life but could never look at her enough, she looked like she could have been a model with her golden hair and bronze skin. Even her cold blue eyes were absolutely breathtaking. What was Saru thinking? He had a great girlfriend and besides, Kastanie could get any guy she wanted there weren't many guys in the school who hadn't asked her out.

"Hey monkey boy, you think anyone will come?" she asked turning her head to face Saru.

"I would be lying if I said yes."

"Hey you two stop staring at each other and get over here! Goten's coming!" Kashtan yelled from on top of the rubble pile that was once their school. Panchy was at his side, as usual. She was too afraid earlier to come and help them blast through since she was never any good at controlling ki or flying.

Goten looked around but couldn't see the school. The ki's of Kashtan, Kastanie, and Saru were all in where the school should have been but the school was nowhere.

"Uncle Goten, can't you see the school?" Goma asked. The school was right in front of them, Kashtan and Kastanie were waving right at them.

Goma flew down but was stopped at a barrier. She slammed herself against it a few times, then proceeded to ki blast it. Nothing seemed to penetrate the invisable barrier cutting her off from her cousin. She looked next to Kashtan and saw Panchy clinging on to him tightly. Of course in the time of need Panchy would go running to Kashtan to protect her.

Goten looked at her as if she were crazy, there was nothing there, or was there? He sent a ki blast to where the school should have been but it seemed to hit something instead of going onto the ground. So the students were trapped inside an invisible dome! Goten's eyes wandered to Goma. She had already known that there was a dome, but how? Even he couldn't tell that there was anything there so how could his great- niece know it instantly?

"Could you help out some more Uncle Goten?" Goma pleaded fireing another blast.

"Wait Goma, before you run out of energy. Hey Kashtan, Saru, Kastanie, can you hear me?" Goten asked.

"They said they can," Goma transferred the message to Goten, he couldn't even hear the trapped students.

"Good, Goma will have to tell me what you say the dome's cutting off your sound. Now we're going to fire a ki blast, but at the same time I want you to fire a blast exactly where we're hitting, do you understand?"

"They all nodded their heads, well except Panchy. She said she's going to get the teachers and students away from the blast and distract them." Goma said.

"Okay on the count of three. One... two..." Goten started to fire up his blast as did the three teen warriors, "THREE!"

The blasts hit the wall and continued to hit it. The fighters upped the energy on their blasts and started to hear a cracking. Their eyes widened as what looked like glass fell onto the school grounds. Students ran as fast as they could to get away from the former school.

"Well, looks like the school's going to close sooner than we expected," Saru said as he exited into the street.

Goma's eyes filled with tears as she ran up to her cousin, "Saru you're okay!"

Saru returned the gesture with a slap, "You jerk! I was stuck in there for hours! Where were you?"

"They sent home robots. I didn't notice but Uncle Goten knew right away," Goma pointed to her uncle.

The father and son looked at each other. Saru knew Goten would want him coming back home now that the private school closed. Then he remembered what Goma had said, "Wait, they sent robots?"

"Yeah, he looked just like you and knew all bout you. It was kind of weird. He wouldn't run or fly or spar or anything!"

"But who has access to that many robots?" Saru asked nobody in particular.

Goten thought for a moment but couldn't seem to figure anything out. "Maybe Dende or Mr. Popo know."

"Goma flew up in the sky, "Well, let's go pay them a visit!"

* * *

Raditz didn't come back beaten up very often. Actually, Spitch had never seen him beaten up before so when Raditz was bloody and bruised Spitch didn't know what to do. Apparently he didn't have to do much since Raditz just walked past him and into the cave Spitch wasn't allowed near. He had always wondered what was in there.

"Uncle?" Spitch asked into the cave.

"Get training boy!" Raditz growled from inside the cave.

Without argument Spitch started punching, kicking and blasting the air. Who ever harmed his Uncle had to be strong, stronger than any bear or dinosaur he had ever faced.

* * *

So, I got extra time might start next chapter or work on my other two stories, yeah kinda buried myself in work...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I've just been so busy lately. I now know why there are so few kids in drama...

Anyway time for reviews ^-^

Joe B: No seriously thank you so much, I loved all of your reviews!

danielsmom2204: There are so many debates on pairings I figured I'd try to make everyone happy (except people who support Goten and Bulla, they can suffer) Thank you for the review

anthony: Thanks! I know it's lacking on the content, but I'm getting there... eventually...

* * *

Mr. Popo had just finished watering his garden on the Lookout. He always made sure the gardens were as perfect as possible, not because of any real obligation, but because it always brought him joy in seeing the blossoms come up every Spring. But when a certain Saiyan hybrid crashed on to the garden, Mr. Popo was could only stare at his garden in shock.

"Hey Mr. Popo!" Goma lightheartedly said to the genie.

Mr. Popo regained his composition, "Well hello, Goma. May I ask what brings you here?"

Off in the distance two other figures came racing toward the Lookout. Unlike Goma these two landed away from the garden. Mr. Popo was grateful for that. On closer inspection he noticed that they were Goten and Saru. Goten hurried closer to Mr. Popo and Goma while Saru lagged behind .

"Mr. Popo we have a question for you," Goten said in a hurried voice.

"What is it Goten?" Mr. Popo had never seen the half Saiyan like this before.

"Who made Android 18 an android?" Saru asked as he approached the group.

"I believe it was someone in the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero if I'm not mistaken." Mr. Popo looked up thoughtfully, "Why do you ask?"

"My school was... blown up..." Mr. Popo gave him a questionable look, "and they sent home androids in place of us."

"It couldn't be Dr. Gero, he was killed years ago," Mr. Popo said.

"Was Dr. Gero the one who broke all those people out of Hell?" Goten asked looking more intrigued now than he had before.

"If I remember correctly, yes he was."

"You never told me about that Dad," Saru said looking over to his dad.

Goten looked a little embarrassed and put his hand behind his head, "Guess I never thought about it that much, I mean with all the things that have happened in my life that just seems so small."

"It seems kind of important to me, I mean a bunch of bad guys breaking out of Hell!? How is that not important?" Goma put in.

"We got each and everyone of them, don't worry," Goten said. He was completely confident in his statement, he knew they were all back where they belonged.

Saru and Goma nodded in agreement and were about to fly off when Goma remembered the staff she had been carrying hoping to show it to Mr. Popo.

"Hey Mr. Popo, before we leave could you tell me what this is?" she asked, taking out the rod.

Mr. Popo looked completely shocked although no one quite understood why. He hadn't seen that particular rod in many years, not since Kami was still around the Lookout. Mr. Popo took the rod from Goma and looked at it closer, it was the only rod he knew of that would look and feel like this one, it had to be it.

"So what is it Mr. Popo?" Goma asked.

"This... this was Goku's Power Pole..."

* * *

Pan walked into her home to find it empty. Trunks was probably still at Capsule Corp, he would probably start to spend all his time there. She didn't blame him if she had done what he had there was no way her face would ever show up in their home. Pan clenched her fists, for all she knew he could be out impregnating more girls.

Tears rolled down her eyes. Why did she even care? He had cheated on her, they were getting a divorce, he didn't even try to fix the problem. Pan tried to convince herself that she was over him, that she no longer felt thousands of butterflies in her gut every time she looked at him but it was all in vain. No matter how much she denied it she was still in love with Trunks, even if he was happy with someone else.

Making her way towards the kitchen Pan opened up the refrigerator. She found the white box with remnants of cake in it and began to eat a piece of the ring. She had so much going on in her life, the divorce, the tournament, her friend being pregnant. To call Pan stressed would be an understatement. She knew that there was no way she could let the organizers of the tournament down by not going, but it was so hard to focus on it when her own personal life was deteriorating so quickly. What would Goku have told her? She pushed the thought out of her head. '_He isn't around any more Pan, you have to deal with this all on your own.'_

Her silence was interrupted by the opening of the door and three Saiyan hybrids barging into her home. Getting up from the table she made her way into the living room. Goma looked incredibly happy and was talking about going outside to try out the Power Pole. Confused Pan walked up to Goten to straighten things out.

"What got into her?" Pan asked her uncle.

"That's Dad's old weapon," he said looking at the pole. Before he could say anything else his stomach began to rumble. "Uh, do you have any food?"

Pan sighed and walked him to the kitchen where the cake was still out. Before she could open her mouth to offer Goten a piece the entire cake was gone. She shook her head and cleaned up the box the cake was formally in. There was one piece Goten hadn't eaten, the Goku chocolate. He flipped it around in his hands and examined it.

"It's funny," he said, "I still can't bring myself to eat anything with Dad's face on it." Goten smiled down at the little piece of chocolate.

Pan looked at it too, she couldn't eat anything with Grandpa's face on it either, maybe it was because he wasn't really gone. Goku was only on a journey in order to get stronger even if he was already one of the strongest in the galaxy he knew that he would never be able to be the absolute strongest unless he continued to train. Pan had always admired him for that, but wished he would come home, and she knew Goten felt the same way. After all, Goku was never there for Goten when he was learning to walk or to talk. He wasn't even there for the first time he turned into a super Saiyan. Sometimes it felt like Goku cared more about fighting than he did about his family. Goku was the reason why Goten was such aa great father, because he knew what it was like to grow up with out a father figure.

"Hey Uncle Goten?" Pan asked.

"Yeah Pan?"

"What are you doing here?"

Goten blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's kind of a long story..."

So the two sat down and talked about what had happened at Saru's school.

* * *

Goma and Saru had been training since they had gotten back from the Lookout. In all thirty matches they had, Goma had zero wins to Saru's thirty. Goma had already know she was weak, but this was ridiculous she had to beat him at least once! The frustration was getting to her and with a scream she charged at Saru, punching and kicking him at inhuman speeds and accuracy. Saru was shocked at his cousin's sudden increase of power, she wasn't a super Saiyan, he had seen Uncle Gohan become one of those before, but she was defiantly more powerful than before.

"Hey, calm down Goma! I get it you win!" He said as she landed a powerful punch at his jaw.

Goma stopped and blinked a few times looking down at her cousin. She apologized at rapid speeds. That had never happened to her before, she usually relatively level headed. She helped him get up, but he would not accept her help in walking inside.

When the pair walked inside they noticed how late it was and retreated into their bedrooms. Pan made sure to say good night to Goma, just as she had every day since Goma was born, although this time Trunks was not with her, instead he was probably off with some girl he just met and sleeping with her.

As Pan walked toward her bed she felt herself fill with rage, but it slipped out in the form of tears. She silently laid on her bed hoping for sleep to infiltrate her mind and free her from this nightmare of a life she was born into. Goten, who had decided to stay the night, heard her sobs and stepped into the dark bedroom.

"Are you alright Pan?" he asked getting closer to the bed.

"I'm fine Uncle Goten," Pan mumbled into her pillow.

"You don't sound fine, you sound miserable."

Pan sat up and looked at her uncle, "It's just, there's so much going on and I don't know how to deal with all of it. I feel like I'm about to explode and I don't even understand why!"

Goten rubbed his niece's back, "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry about everything so much, it's all gonna be fine. You'll see."

"But, Uncle Goten, what if it's not all going to be okay? What if everything goes wrong?"

"Then you face that bridge when you get to it, just try to get over one obstacle before trying to get over the next. You'll be fine Pan, just trust me," Goten smiled and got off the bed, leaving Pan in the darkness to think over what he had just said.

How could he be so calm about everything? Here she was worrying like crazy and he just tells her it's all going to be okay! Sometimes her uncle was just too calm, too peaceful, too much like... Goku...

Why did he have to be so much like Goku?

* * *

Spitch couldn't stop thinking about his school day. Everything about it seemed to fit just right into Raditz's plan. The first girl he had met was a Son, his teacher was a Son and he was even the strongest in his whole school.

But the girl's eyes stuck in his head. How could she have eyes that were practically duplicates of his uncle's? There was something he was missing from the picture, and something told him that his beloved Uncle Raditz had the answer.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Has anyone heard news about the new Dragon Ball Z series that might be coming out if the movie does well? If you've got any information could you please tell me? Thanks!


End file.
